


Skyrim In Lavender

by PresidentDragon



Series: Look I'm Just Kinda Gay For Lydia [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: At least one!, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I also dunno how "slow" the burn will be, Lydia has friends guys!!!, OCs - Freeform, Slow Burn, jealousy is also a big thing, pacing is a gift I was not granted, the dragonborn has a name this time!!!, there's none yet but I'll tag it when I get there, well less enemies and more Lydia's got beef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: Vivian watched him leave, an almost sad smile on her face, before addressing Lydia again. “Alright,” she said. “Lydia, are you prepared for a new adventure?”Lydia stifled a put upon sigh, and said, “As you will, my Thane. I will protect you with my life.”Wherin Lydia must move on from a troubled past and unwarranted jealousy, and the dragonborn stumbles into a love she never thought she could have.





	1. Greetings, My Thane

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Todd Coward has roped me into writing about his favorite game. Oops. Hope y'all enjoy the drama and battles to come!! Also: Lavenders are the flowers of wlw, hence the title!!

It was difficult for Lydia not to despise the woman on sight. She hadn’t truly done anything wrong, which is the only reason Lydia tried. Everything seemed to just fall into place for her in a way it never had for Lydia. She had struggled and trained and _sacrificed_ just to become a housecarl, and this woman, the dragonborn and newly dubbed thane, waltzed in and gained that title within a month of arriving. Lydia gritted her teeth as she was presented to her new master.

“I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl,” Jarl Balgruuf said, “and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office.” He continued speaking after, but Lydia ignored the rest. Half a sentence, that was all she was worth in this place. Still, she had a duty to her new thane, and she would not forsake that for some petty jealousy.

Finally, the dragonborn turned to Lydia. She was an orcish woman with a muscular build, bright silver-blue eyes, and thick black hair poking out from her iron helm in every direction. She smiled as though she was meeting an old friend again after years apart, and it had no right to make Lydia’s heart skip the beat that it did. Lydia mentally steadied herself.

“The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you,” she said, careful to keep her still hot jealousy from her voice.

“The honor is mine, Lydia.” Her voice was rough like the scent of a fire, burning and harsh, but still pleasant. “My name is Vivian Skullcrusher, though I suppose you knew that.” The laugh that followed took Lydia by surprise, unusually lighthearted for who she thought to be a fierce warrior. Vivian gestured to her companion with an open palm. “And this my friend, Faendal. He’s been travelling with me for a while.” Lydia nodded to him, and he gave a small wave in return.

They spent the next few minutes with Vivian asking Lydia questions about her duties, and Lydia responding. Upon hearing she could buy a new home, Vivian’s face lit up. She turned immediately to flag Proventus down.

“Is she always this… enigmatic?” Lydia asked Faendal. He chuckled as he replied.

“Energetic, I would say. She may seem easygoing and difficult to understand, but underneath that is a powerful warrior. Saved my hide a fair number of times out there, far more than I’ve saved hers I’m afraid.”

Lydia glanced at her thane again. She was handing a hefty sack of gold to Proventus, an excited grin on her face. Vivian looked up and over at Lydia and Faendal, then lifted the house key to show them. Faendal waved back, probably ignoring Lydia’s soft scoff. They fell into a slightly awkward silence as Vivian continued to chatter away at Proventus despite his disinterested look.

“Will you two be travelling together much longer?” Lydia asked, less out of curiosity and more out of a need for it to no longer be silent between them.

“I don’t believe so. I have some things to attend to back in Riverwood, and if adventuring were my calling, I would have done it long ago. Vivian did me a favor, and I simply wanted to repay her however I could.”

Before Lydia could respond, Vivian returned with all her manic energy.

“It went well, my thane?”

“Wonderfully, Lydia. Oh, and Faendal, good luck with Camilla. Would you like company back to Riverwood?”

“No, my friend, you have done plenty for me. Be safe out there. You can call on me again anytime.” Vivian and Faendal grabbed each other by the shoulders in a friendly gesture before he turned and left Dragonsreach.

Vivian watched him leave, an almost sad smile on her face, before addressing Lydia again. “Alright,” she said. “Lydia, are you prepared for a new adventure?”

Lydia stifled a put upon sigh, and said, “As you will, my Thane. I will protect you with my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this household we stan only one man: Faendal.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! I know this first chapter was a bit of a short one, but it fet right to end it there. I also think I created a few new tags? I've not seen any fics about orcish dragonborn, and seeing as my latest character is an orc I thought I'd make her the dragonborn of this tale!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> consider following me on tumblr at @presidentdragon or @presidentdragon-art. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Apologies, my thane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At every turn, Vivian finds a new way to frustrate Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's been a while my dudes! I'm actually continuing something for once instead of letting it fall apart! yay!!  
> I want to make the chapters longer, so it'll be a while between updates. I also started my second year of college two weeks ago, so that's cutting into my time quite a bit. Anyways, enjoy the story!

The first step in their “adventure” was actually quite mundane. Vivian led the way through the town to her new home, practically buzzing with excitement the whole way. Lydia, however, failed to match this energy. The building had been abandoned for a little over a year now, its previous tenant having passed on from old age.

 

No one in town needed a new home, and with so few newcomers everyone had fully expected the house to stay abandoned for another decade. Everyone except Lydia, if the gold squirreled away in the mattress of her bed in Dragonsreach had anything to say. She had been close, too. With an asking price of 5000 gold for the building alone, a hefty sum for many, it had taken Lydia months to save with the meager salary awarded to her by the jarl. And being a housecarl without a specific master to serve, her activities were restricted within the town. At times she was allowed to take on a bounty from the jarl, but she often had to take guards or a stray adventurer with her, and 500 gold split five ways is not much at the end of the day.

 

So, no, she was not as excited as the dragonborn for her acquisition of the property. In fact, she might even consider herself peeved. Her curiosity, though, had skyrocketed with her annoyance. When they were finally within sight of the building, Lydia couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

 

“If I may, my thane, how did you find the funds for this place?”

 

Vivian answered with a wave of her hand. “Looting dungeons, killing bandits, working on farms, that sort of thing.”

 

Lydia froze where she stood, her body unable to function while her mind chewed on that third activity. “ _Farms_ , my thane?”

 

Vivian’s laugh turned a few heads their way, but she didn’t seem to mind. She turned to face Lydia fully, amusement written across her face.

 

“Yes, Lydia. Farms.  There’s a fair number out there that will pay decent gold for you to harvest their cabbages. And if a few I happen to have on me end up in their hands, the gold spends the same,” she finishes with a conspiratory grin.

 

It took a moment for this to process, but when it did Lydia was torn how to feel. This had to be cruel, right? But knowing those farmers they sold the produce given to them by Vivian for a higher price, so in the end they had higher profits. Lydia was almost impressed.

 

“Impressed by my strategy, I see. Pretty genius, wouldn’t you say?” Vivian leaned in close to Lydia, that aggravating smile still on her face. “I know it can be hard to speak up in the face of greatness, but I do take compliments extremely well.”

 

Lydia changed her mind. This woman was nothing but an annoyance.

 

“Your new home is just over there, my thane,” she said, intent on not giving in to the dragonborn, no matter how charismatic she may be. Lydia strode past the woman to stand by the door.

 

Vivian took the change of subject in stride. “Of course, thank you Lydia.”

 

She took her place next to Lydia, key in hand. Lydia waited. A full minute passed and they still stood outside the home. Vivian continued to stare at the key in her hand. Occasionally she would glace at the door knob, but her gaze always returned to the key. Another minute passed. Lydia shifted to keep her knees from locking. Another minute.

 

“My thane, are you going to enter?” Lydia finally said, unable to keep the impatience from her voice.

 

Vivian seemed to be startled by Lydia’s existence right next to her. “Yes, of course! I just…” she looked Lydia up and down, as if trying to scan her. Apparently Lydia was worthy of whatever information she wanted to divulge because she continued, “It’s been a long time since I’ve lived in an actual house. We had a family home in Orsinium, but something happened when I was young and we had to leave. I never really thought I’d be able to have a home again, especially not when those guards captured me at the border. And yet here I am, standing right outside a house I now own. It’s… daunting.” Vivian chuckled. “I suppose this isn’t just my home, though. Do me a favor, would you Lydia? Open the door?”

 

The key looked small in Vivians calloused, green grey hand. Lydia took it, feeling slightly ashamed of her earlier jealousy. The lock clicked open easily, and the door swung open. Inside it was empty, dust and cobwebs on nearly every surface. A small fire pit lay cold in the middle of the main room. The sconces on the walls barely made a dent in the dim interior. Lydia almost wanted to apologize for its appearance, feeling it left a poor impression of Whiterun. Before she could say anything, Vivian gently pushed past her. She looked wonderstruck.

 

“I don’t know if Proventus made you aware, but this house has been abandoned for a while now. I apologize for its disrepair, my thane.”

 

Vivian shook her head. “It’s not your doing, Lydia. Besides, the structure is sound and the walls strong. All it needs is a good cleaning.” She turned to face Lydia fully, her hands held on her hips. “Our first order of business: rebuilding that fire! If you would, Lydia, bring me some firewood?”

 

Lydia nodded to her thane and retreated from the doorway. “I will return shortly, my thane.”

 

The door closed behind her with little sound. Her first task as housecarl to the dragonborn was to collect firewood. It seemed nothing had really changed. To be fair to her new situation, it had only been an hour, if that, since she had been assigned her thane. But Lydia didn’t want fair. She was an accomplished warrior, fierce and tough matched in battle, not some servant. She wanted to finally be allowed to fight until she had her fill.

 

It seemed that would not be happening today. Lydia let herself sigh, then marched back up to dragonsreach. Sure, she had been tasked only with collecting firewood, but she might as well perform some other tasks while out of her new master’s sight. She first went to the small area that had been her home for the past few years, collecting her armor, savings, and few other belongings. In all it fit in a single burlap sack she could easily sling over her shoulder.

 

Next, she stopped in the open air market in the center of town. With little use for her savings now, she wanted to at least enjoy a proper meal, the kind she had been denying herself to save up for that house. She bought the best cut of meat available and some produce and seasonings, a meal coming together in her mind. A quick trip into the Bannered Mare got her a few bottles of good ale and one of spiced wine. Finally, she set aside everything she carried by the chopping block outside the inn. It was a quick task to chop a few logs for the fire.

 

Now, though, she faced a dilemma. In all her running around town, she hadn’t properly considered how she would get everything back to Breezehome. Lydia spat a curse at her feet, then looked around for a possible solution. It was nearing dusk, and most were preparing to return home. Well, all except-

 

“Kirste!” Lydia called, and thankfully the patrolling guard looked up at her name. She pulled up the face of her armor to grin at Lydia.

 

“Lydia, my friend! How did you know it was me?”

 

Lydia laughed as her friend approached. “Have you forgotten you are the only left-handed guard in town?”

 

The guard’s expression soured. “I suppose I had. You are the only one who ever seems to mention it,” she said. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Oh, I just needed a pair of hands to help carry a few things. Do you know anyone strong enough?” Lydia’s eyes crinkled at her joke, though she tried hard to keep the rest of her face straight.

 

“You wound me, madam!” Kirste’s hand flew to her heart in mock distress. “I will have you know I have bested every other guard in this town in contests of strength.”

 

Lydia leaned forward a bit. “Prove it, then, and carry these.” She passed the cut logs in her arms into Kirste’s.

 

“Ever since you became a housecarl, you’ve gotten much pushier,” Kirste said, making Lydia laugh. Before she could respond, a third voice called out to them.

 

“Lydia!” Both Lydia and Kirste looked up at this to see Vivian making her way down the cobblestone road. She came to a stop just before them. “You left over an hour ago, is everything alright?”

 

“Of course, my thane, my apologies. I was collecting my belongings and preparations for dinner, I should have told you beforehand,” Lydia said, bowing her head. Vivian waved her apologies off.

 

“No, I should have figured you had other things to attend to. Ah, but I’m being rude. Who is your friend?” Vivian gestured towards Kirste.

 

“As you said, she is just a friend from my days of training. Her name is Kirste.” Kirste nodded.

 

“A pleasure. Would you still like my help, Lydia?”

 

Lydia shook her head and took the wood back. “I can manage. Enjoy your evening, Kirste.”

 

“You as well, Lydia.” Kirste patted Lydia’s shoulder, then nodded at Vivian again before returning to her patrol.

 

“Here, I’ll take that.” Vivian scooped the logs out of Lydia’s grasp with one arm, ignoring her protest. She then grabbed Lydia’s bag and the basket with her food.

 

“My thane it is my duty to serve _you_ , allow me to carry-”

 

“Nonsense,” Vivian interrupted. “This isn’t heavy. Come now, it is well past supper time.”

 

Lydia simply stood, shocked, as Vivian turned back down the street. The woman carried the weight of everything she carried with a grace Lydia hadn’t seen before. It was as infuriating as it was… impressive? It frustrated her to no end how easily this woman handled everything. Of course she was strong, she wouldn’t be perfect otherwise. Lydia forced herself to follow in her thane’s footsteps. This was the role she had been raised and trained for. This was her place now, whether she liked it or not.

 

Lydia wasn’t sure she’d ever be content with her lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, they help keep me motivated when I'm stressed lol. Follow me on tumblr @presidentdragon or @presidentdragon-art if drawings are more your style! I'm super excited to keep this fic going and have quite a few ideas on how I want to go forward. See y'all in the next update!


	3. Apologies, My Thane (The Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lydia was away, Vivian did some cleaning and definitely not any eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know I said I wanted to post longer chapters, but this one is basically a recap of last chapter's events with a new perspective (and a slight retcon. oops). I'm also posting it much sooner than a longer update would be posted. I wanted to get into Vivian's mind a bit more, and, well, this is my story so I do what I want. The next chapter should be the same length as before, but it will take a bit to write. Enjoy this snippet anyways!

Telling Lydia to gather firewood was not fully in the interest of rebuilding a fire if Vivian was being honest with herself. Lydia was… not quite dour, but certainly stony. In the hour Vivian had known her, the woman’s expression hadn’t changed one bit. It was a nice change from the glares she often received, something she chalked up to her orcish heritage, but it was unnerving. Vivian felt like she was talking to a sentient statue, only capable of taking orders and offering information.

 

At first, she thought it was simply because of the jarl’s presence. Most people tended to act more cordially around him, after all. However, she never loosened up as Vivian expected. Traveling with this woman, as much as it would be more convenient, would quickly drive Vivian mad. She was a social creature at heart, and part of the reason she was able to survive this past month in a hostile new land was the company of her fast friend Faendal.

 

She just needed a moment to think, alone.

 

Vivian thought best when her body was in constant motion, so she killed two birds with a single stone by cleaning and thinking. The place really was filthy. Her feet left prints nearly a quarter inch deep in the dusty floor and the cobwebs were thick enough to look like fog. The few barrels that had been left behind by the last tenant looked like they would shatter if even touched. Vivian had handled her fair share of run-down buildings, though, and put her tried and true skills to work.

 

She first focused on the bed, shifting the mattress and restuffing the straw that had fallen out over time. She let the flow of cleaning energy push her through the room, down the hall, and into the second, smaller bedroom. This one appeared to be in better repair for reasons Vivian couldn’t comprehend. The bed was clean and freshly made, and not a speck of dust could be found. She took note of the room and filed it as a question for Lydia later. Next she tackled the stairs that creaked with each step, then the main living area and side room. Her final step was to prop open the front door and sweep out her little mountain of dust and cobwebs onto the cobble street.

 

The shadows outside were much longer than Vivian had expected, suggesting she had been at work inside the house for an hour at least. Probably longer. Plenty of time for Lydia to have finished her task and returned. In the short time Vivian had known her, she didn’t seem like the kind to dally or get lost. Well, her work here was done, it would do no harm to go searching for the woman.

 

Vivian took a small purse of coins with her, intending to buy a hot meal at the Bannered Mare rather than cook her own. As she rounded the corner into the town’s open-air market, she heard Lydia’s voice call out.

 

“Kirste!”

 

Vivian’s eyes were drawn to the voice, spotting Lydia immediately. She wasn’t looking in Vivian’s direction, and this relieved her despite not knowing why. She also didn’t know why she ducked into the shadows of the nearby shop, inching closer to try and listen to Lydia speak with the guard that approached her.

 

Lydia seemed to be an entirely different person, her face vibrant and full of emotion. Her posture finally relaxed, as well. Vivian was still too far away to hear every word, and couldn’t get closer without being spotted, but Lydia’s laugh was heard clear as well made glass. It washed over the entire square, filled with mirth. The guard’s hand flew to her chest at something Lydia said, then a pile of logs was pushed into her arms.

 

Vivian was transfixed. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t supposed to see this. She dashed back down the road a bit before walking into the square, pretending it was her initial entrance.

 

“Lydia!” she called. Lydia snapped to attention, her face returning to its carefully measured expression. Vivian’s heart twinged a bit. “You left over an hour ago,” she said, “is everything alright?”

 

During the rest of their conversation, Vivian couldn’t stop Lydia’s laugh from ringing through her ears. It was infectious in the best way. However, Lydia seemed intent on not showing any emotion whatsoever around Vivian.

 

Vivian would just have to change that, wouldn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! All the positive feedback really means a lot ^u^ I'm having a lot of fun with this bad boy of a story haha. Follow me on tumblr @presidentdragon or @presidentdragon-art if you want more of me (and who wouldn't lol). Catch y'all on the flipside!


	4. Dinner time, my thane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chat and Lydia makes a superb meal. Just really good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with the next installment with Whatever This Is. Three chapters (and a reprise??) in and it's been uhhhh two hours in story?? oops. Next chapter look forward to some Primo Adventuring, not this chapter tho. Enjoy me making up Lydia's past!! Also, should I stick with this dumb naming theme for the chapters? They all feel kinda Not Right, so deffo let me know in the comments if you guys even care about the chapter titles lol

The cleanliness of Breezehome surprised Lydia at first. She had been gone for a while, and expected everything to be a bit cleaner, but not quite to this degree. Even without the fire in the central pit, the whole room felt warm and comforting. Vivian had pulled two crates and a barrel from under the stairs to serve as a makeshift table and chairs and set up the cooking spit. There wasn’t a cobweb or dust mote in sight.

 

Lydia was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of logs being dropped onto the ground. Vivian nudged a few into the pit with her foot. She set the rest of Lydia’s belongings next to one crate and her basket of food on the barrel.

 

“I must apologize again, my thane, I meant no-” Lydia began.

 

“It’s fine, Lydia. I’m not upset.” Vivian turned to face her fully, an amused look in her eye. “I’m more curious about that Kirste woman, you two seemed close.”

 

Lydia heaved a put-upon sigh, then busied herself with starting a fire as she replied. “It is as I told you before, she is a friend from my days of training.” The kindling caught nicely, so she placed a few of the smaller logs around and over it, careful not to smother the tiny flame. As the fire spread, Lydia took a seat on the crate next to her bag.

 

“This may be an idiotic question, but isn’t she a guard? Why would a guard and housecarl be in training together?” Vivian asked, taking a seat on the other crate.

 

Lydia let out a dry laugh. “That question is not idiotic in the least. It is true guards and housecarls receive different training, but when I met Kirste we were both aiming to be city guards. It soon became apparent that I was ill-suited for that kind of work.”

 

The room fell silent, save for the crackling of the logs. Lydia let it stay that way and took to preparing their meal. She ended up buying enough for two after remembering she served a specific master now. It would reflect poorly on her character if she didn’t cook enough for her master as well as herself.  She placed the thick steaks into the pot over the fire and poured a generous amount of spiced wine over them. As the fire grew in size and heat, the meat began sizzling, and a delicious aroma rose from the pot.

 

Vivian watched with hungry eyes, now very glad she had forgotten to buy a meal at the Bannered Mare. 

 

“Anything I can do to help?” she asked. Lydia looked up from prodding the meat with a clean dagger.

 

“That is not necessary, my thane. My duties include meal preparation.” She poured a bit more of the spiced wine into the pot.

 

Vivian pouted, admittedly an odd look on such a vicious face. “I’m the one that offered, Lydia. There must be something.”

 

Lydia looked Vivian over again. Her leg bounced in a quick rhythm and her fingers tapped even faster on her other knee. Lydia turned back to the pot.

 

“In the basket are potatoes and carrots. I planned on cutting them up to cook with the meat,” she said, careful not to tell her master to do anything. Vivian broke into a wide smile and took to the task with vigor.

 

What Lydia liked most about buying produce from Carlotta was how she washed it all in the clear stream running through town before putting it on display. It wasn’t necessary, but enough townsfolk appreciated it that she continued to do it. Lydia always made sure to drop a few extra coins into Carlotta’s hand. Raising a daughter all by herself must be tough, after all. Lydia knew that all too well.

 

Vivian’s hand on her shoulder startled Lydia out of her thoughts.

 

“Ah, didn’t mean to scare you,” Vivian said, pulling her hand back quickly. “I finished the potatoes, though. Did you want them in the pot?”

 

Lydia nodded. Once the potatoes were in, she pulled out the pouches of spices she bought and sprinkled some of each as well. The sweet scent of the cooking wine turned more savory, though the spicy edge remained.

 

“You’re very good at this,” Vivian remarked.

 

Lydia replied with a small shrug and said, “I would watch the cooks in Dragonsreach sometimes. They are very skilled, and would put what I am making to shame.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

Silence fell again, though heavier now. When Vivian finished with the carrots, she poured them in without command. The smells coming from the pot must have been strong enough to carry out through the front door. Vivian wouldn’t be surprised if a line had formed outside her new home, all hoping for just a taste. She would have to deny them all, though. It smelled far too good to share with more than one person. After a few more moments, Lydia poured the last of the wine in, sprinkled a few more seasonings, then put a lid on the pot. The fire was beginning to burn low, so Vivian leaned over for a log.

 

“Please wait, my thane. The low heat will cook everything slower and allow the spices to blend together.”

 

Vivian leaned back. “So now we wait?”

 

“Yes,” Lydia said simply. She passed a bottle of ale to Vivian and waited to open her own until Vivian’s was uncorked. Vivian downed almost the entire bottle in one swig, then hunched over with a contented sigh.

 

“Lydia, can I ask you something?”

 

Lydia bit back her initial response of “You just did,” to say, “Of course, my thane.”

 

“You said you were ill-suited to guard work, how come?” Vivian sat up a bit to look at Lydia as she asked.

 

Lydia tilted her head. “It is a rather boring job.” Vivian interrupted her with a snort but waved for her to continue. Lydia eyed her as she did. “Much of a guard’s work is patrolling and assisting civilians. I am loathe to say it, but I am not a ‘people person’. Being a housecarl affords me an opportunity to join my master on their travels.”

 

Vivian leaned a bit closer. “What if you were assigned someone boring, like a merchant or something?”

 

“Then they would be my master, and I would do as they command, just as I will for you, my thane.”

 

“Do you think I’m boring?”

 

“No,” Lydia replied immediately, surprising herself. Vivian laughed as Lydia tried to change the subject. “I believe it is done.”

 

When the lid was pulled off a puff of steam rose and filled the small house with even more delicious scents. Lydia made quick work of making two plates, leaving some in the pot. It tasted even better than it smelled, and Lydia had to stifle a small moan. Vivian, however, ate with unrestrained fervor. Once the majority of her plate was gone, Vivian once again addressed Lydia.

 

“Can I ask another question?”

 

With good food and good ale in her stomach, Lydia felt a bit braver in her reply. “Of course, but I cannot guarantee an answer.” She lifted her bottle to her lips and took another sip of ale.

 

Vivian barked a laugh but returned to her question quickly. “You said Kirste was your friend, how close would you say the two of you are?”

 

Ale spewed out of Lydia’s mouth as she spluttered. “What?!”

 

The lax expression on Vivian’s face didn’t change. “How close are you two? I’m just curious, I don’t know many people here in town. I figured if I learn more about those you’re close to, I could figure out your character a bit more.”

 

Lydia chewed on the question trying to decide how much to tell. Flashes from years ago kept interrupting her thoughts, images and memories of looking at the stars together and… talking. All night. A blush spread, unwanted, across Lydia’s cheeks.

 

“We were closer during training, but when I chose to become a housecarl we sort of… drifted apart.” 

 

Lydia’s voice was almost unheard over the crackle of the dying fire. Water welled at the corners of her eyes and she looked away from Vivian. Kirste’s shouted words from long ago bounced inside Lydia’s head. Before Vivian could say anything else, Lydia stood and set her empty plate and fork on her crate.

 

“It is getting late, my thane. If you will, I would take my leave.” Lydia stood at attention, not looking Vivian in the eye, until she gave a short wave of her hand.

 

“Yes, of course. Good night, Lydia.”

 

“Good night, my thane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Lydia need a tragic past? Nah, but here it is! Hints of it, at least. Thanks for keeping up with this Angst Fest of a chapter, and I'll see y'all in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was gonna try and update this often? Well, life had other plans. But! We're back babey! This chapter's got the first taste of bloodshed, so keep that in mind please and thanks! I'm not gonna make any promises about the next update because I have no idea when I'll have time/motivation to work on it, but I don't plan on abandoning this project so stay tuned!

The next morning, Lydia awoke to the scent of the last night’s meal being warmed over a fire. She took a moment to change into day clothes and tie her hair back before opening her bedroom door and heading downstairs. As suspected, she found Vivian stoking the fire and the pot hanging from its rack. Vivian must have heard Lydia approach because she turned to greet Lydia with a smile.

 

“Good morning, Lydia!”

 

“And to you, my thane. Is it not still early?” Lydia took her seat from the night before and held her hand out for the poker. Vivian hesitated before handing it to her.

 

“It is, I just couldn’t sleep well. Dunno why.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said, unsure of what else she could say. A shrug was all Vivian replied with. The logs continued to crackle and pop, unaffected by the atmosphere of the room.

 

Lydia busied herself with the stew, happy enough to avoid conversation. Unfortunately for her, that wasn’t what Vivian had in mind for the morning.

 

“So how does you being my housecarl work, exactly?” she asked. Lydia tilted her head as she replied.

 

“As one would expect, I suppose. I am combat trained, as I am sure you guessed, so I can follow you just about anywhere. Or I could stay here and protect your home. It’s really up to you.”

 

“And you would rather go adventuring, right?” Vivian had her head held in one hand, watching Lydia give the stew a final stir.

 

“What I want is of no importance,” Lydia said. “If that is what you command, then I will go.”

 

“Then I guess we’re leaving at noon.”

 

Noon came, and Lydia did her best to prepare for… whatever it was Vivian was leading her to. She hadn’t asked, not that it was her place to. She packed as light as she could, not knowing how far they might travel or how long they would be away. The rations she saved were mostly hardtack with a bit of dried meat.

 

Vivian, however, didn’t seem to pack much at all. A few minutes before she planned on leaving she threw on her armor and strapped a steel great axe to her back. She slipped a large, and very empty, canvas bag over her shoulder and just waited for Lydia by the door.

 

“Is that all you require, my thane?”

 

Vivian shrugged. “I like to travel light. C’mon, I want to get there before it’s too dark.”

 

Vivian led the way out before Lydia could think of anything to say. She knew what she  _ wanted _ to say. That traveling too light was as bad as being over-encumbered. That foregoing rations was an incredibly idiotic idea. Instead, she sighed and followed her thane into the early afternoon.

 

The sun was just touching the horizon when they came upon the bandit camp. Vivian pulled Lydia just off the road and took cover behind some sparse bushes. A manic grin took over her face as she surveyed the small camp. Her tusks became ferocious in the warm sunset light.

 

“So, am I wrong in assuming you’ve fought bandits before?” Vivian hissed.

 

“No. I have worked bounties for the jarl numerous times, though never on my own.”

 

Vivian turned her wild smile to Lydia. “Good thing you won’t be on your own, then.” 

 

Just like that, she was gone. Lydia stared at the spot her thane had been a moment before. The first clang of metal on metal tore her attention from the empty space. In the middle of the road, Vivian had a bandit pinned under her great axe. With a quick pull, the axe was freed from the bandit’s shield. She raised the weapon high above her head and swung down with all her weight.

 

It was incredible, her efficiency. As soon as one bandit was dispatched Vivian had her attention turned to the next attacker. She hit this one in the arm, just above the elbow. His scream finally knocked Lydia out of her awed reverie. There was another bandit running up on Vivian’s undefended side, ready to impale the woman on their short sword.

 

Lydia scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards Vivian while drawing her sword and shield. She caught the bandit’s blade with her own and slammed into them with her shield. The bandit fell back, air driven from their lungs by the impact. Without hesitation, Lydia drove her blade through their unprotected throat. She immediately turned from this bandit to find the nearest threat.

 

To her surprise, there was none. Vivian leaned onto her battle axe and took a deep breath. She was, Lydia noted, not out of breath at all. In fact, she seemed almost disappointed. Lydia wiped at the bottom of her face with her leather bracer.

 

“Are you unharmed, my thane?”

 

Vivian waved her hand dismissively. “This was nothing. Are you alright?”

 

Lydia nodded and sheathed her sword. Vivian smiled again, the wildness a bit calmer now.

 

“Good, let’s finish this, then.” With that, Vivian turned to the small camp next to the road. She strode confidently towards the empty front gate. The bandits had no clue about the storm walking towards their base, and it almost made Lydia feel sorry for them. Maybe if they hadn’t slaughtered innocents and stolen from merchant caravans she would have. That being said, Lydia was thanking every god she could think of that this crazy, powerful woman was on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for sticking with me! Tumblr may be dying soon, but still consider hitting me up on my main @presidentdragon or my art blog @presidentdragon-art. I also have a twitter @prezDragon, which I'm trying to be more active on. Remember, kudos and comments are an author's best friend!!


	6. Are you harmed, my thane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guess who's not dead?? ME! Or this fic! I've been preeeeeetty busy between full time college and three part time jobs, but I'm still making time to write every once in a while! I've also been split between a few different wips bc my attention span is uhhh bad. Anyway I can't make any promises for the time frame of future updates, but they will exist! Eventually!
> 
> Also: This chapter features some decently graphic fighting and wounds, so please continue forward with caution. It's nothing extremely graphic, but I can see it being possibly triggering.

The next hour flew by in a whirlwind. Vivian moved without fear or hesitation, kicking down the feeble door blocking the entrance to the small mine the bandits called home. For a moment, it seemed as though no one inside had heard, but then footsteps and shouts echoed through the tunnels.

Lydia shifted to stand slightly in front of Vivian, her sword and shield held up and at the ready. Vivian just huffed a small laugh.

“Save your strength for the chief,” she said, patting Lydia’s shoulder as she stepped forward. She had a ferocious grace that caught Lydia’s gaze and wouldn’t let go.

The first bandit to round the corner took a heavy blow to her chest that knocked her to the ground. The bandit behind her dodged her body by a hair and took the opening to swing his mace at Vivian. With her weight still in her swing, she couldn’t move in time and the mace dug into her upper arm just below her pauldron. Vivian hissed at the pain and shifted her weight for a devastating upward slash.

Without warning, an arrow whizzed past her ear to burrow into the bandit’s shoulder. His arm jolted backward, knocking the mace out of his grip. Vivian shrugged off the loose weapon and tore her greataxe upward. Its blade skimmed over the bandit’s leather armor, caught on his jaw, and shattered it. Two more arrows flew by and hit somewhere beyond Vivian’s field of vision. She risked a glance over her shoulder to see Lydia nocking another arrow on a worn hunting bow.

The man’s body went limp on Vivian’s axe, dragging the axehead to the ground. Two more bandits came into her view. The one she hit earlier was back on her feet and held a dagger in either hand. Farther behind was an archer with an arrow pointed at Vivian. He stared her dead in the eye as he let it loose. A dagger stabbed into her thigh right as the arrow struck her arm. 

The noise that ripped out of her body was guttural and powerful in a way Lydia had never heard. The air itself bent at the force of her shout and it shoved the bandits back. She used that moment to fall back in line with Lydia.

“Didn’t know you had a bow,” she said.

“You never asked.” Lydia shot at the bandits again. Vivian snorted, then shifted into crouch with her battleaxe low to the ground.

“Just try not to shoot me. I’m not meeting any gods today.” And as quickly as she had rejoined Lydia she was gone.

With just a few more swings of her axe, Vivian brought the skirmish to an end. She slipped her axe onto her back and started rifling through the bodies. Lydia, however, didn’t relax in the slightest. Instead she glared down the tunnel with an arrow ready to fly at the smallest movement. Soft chuckles arose behind her.

“May I ask what is so humorous, my thane?”

“It’s just- Are you always this on edge?” Hot blood rushed to Lydia’s entire face. She spun in a huff, lowering her bow and opening her mouth as she did.

Her words died on her tongue. She had expected to see Vivian still sifting through the bodies or attending a wound, not resting her tilted head on her palm, ready to meet Lydia’s eye. It was unsettling, to say the least. Lydia snapped her mouth closed.

“Not that that’s necessarily a bad thing,” Vivian’s voice wobbled on the edge of laughter as she continued. “But the fight’s over for now. Staying that tense ’s bad for your health.”

Lydia carefully put her bow back in its place, her lips pulled into a tight frown the entire time. “My apologies for staying alert in a bandit camp.”

“I’m not trying to-” Vivian cut off with a grunt as she tried to stand. She finally seemed to notice the arrow in her arm and wounds in her thigh and shoulder now that her adrenaline had died. Lydia sighed as she stepped forward. She was sighing a lot lately.

“Leaving wounds unattended is what’s bad for your health,” she said, gently guiding Vivian to sit by the wall.

“Lydia, I can-”

“Hush.” Lydia was fairly certain this was the first time she had cut off a superior in that way, but she also knew how deadly battle wounds could be. They weren’t something she was willing to be lenient about.

A quick survey showed three major points of concern: a cut across her upper arm, a stab in her thigh, and, of course, the arrow. The first she handled with lightning fast precision. All it needed was a rinse from her water pouch and a wrap of bandages from her small emergency kit. The stab was a bit more concerning, as it was significantly deeper. Blood didn’t seem to be pouring from it like an artery was hit, and she couldn’t see bone, so it would have to do with a quick rinse and wrap.

Finally, the hardest part, the arrow. She took it between her fingers and tried to roll it between them. The entire arrow twisted a little, pulling a hiss from Vivian. That was good, though, the arrow wasn’t stuck in the bone. Lydia grabbed it as near the arrow head as she could and braced herself.

“This will hurt, but you need to try and relax or it may tear through even more muscle.” Vivian grabbed her elbow with her other arm to hold it still.

“I appreciate the help, but I- aaAAUGH!” 

Lydia pulled as hard as she could, keeping the arrowhead in line with the gash it made. It caught for just a moment, then slid out with a sick schlirp. Vivian slammed her head back on the cavern wall as she yelled louder than she ought to be able to. Lydia spared a glance down the tunnel, but it appeared no bandits were hurrying to their position at the moment.

The wound bled, but not enough to suggest anything major had been cut, so it also got a rinse and wrap. Lydia gave Vivian one more look over and, failing to find anything other than a few scrapes and bruises, let herself relax. A moment passed where both women just breathed.

“Will you finally listen to me you madwoman?” Vivian groaned, breaking the quiet calm.

Lydia glared down her nose at Vivian. “My sincerest apologies for treating you,” she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm and a hint of frustration. “But I have seen far too many comrades drop dead from ‘minor’ wounds, and I would much rather not have the thane in my charge die.”

Vivian shook her head while it was tilted back. She lifted her less injured arm from her lap and curled her fingers loosely around her palm. A soft, golden light sparked to life in the center of her grip and swirled around her limbs and torso in wispy tendrils. The bruises and scrapes on her body faded quickly, leaving her skin only lightly marred. As the light faded, Vivian tugged the wrappings off her arm, revealing a dark scar and nothing more. When the last of the light was gone, she sat up and found Lydia staring at her with surprise and just a touch of wonder in her eyes.

“That was-” she began.

“Magic.” They said the last word together, bringing a smile to Vivian’s lips.  
“That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier, don’t waste your supplies on me. I’ll be fine.” 

Unsurprisingly, Lydia didn’t seem fully convinced by this. She leaned forward and silently inspected the arrow wound, finding nothing but the new scar. Now that she knew what they looked like, she could see many similar marks scattered across Vivian’s skin.

“And how does a warrior such as yourself learn the arcane arts?” Lydia murmured, mostly to herself.

Vivian shrugged. “When you’re alone for as long as I’ve been, you pick up a few tricks.”

A wave of irritation swept over Lydia. Of course this woman, the dragonborn with a heart wrenchingly lonely smile, would have arcane powers. As though she weren’t powerful enough before, the gods saw fit to grant her yet another boon. And, gods above, why did her eyes have to be such a stunning icy blue when she already had that horribly attractive face and-

“Well!” Lydia huffed, quickly pulling back. “Magic or no, you still need to rest before continuing on.”

From the end of the tunnel, a voice called out, demanding to know who was there. Vivian pushed herself to her feet, then held out a hand to Lydia.

“Sorry, Lyd, looks like they have other plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I wish I could just write all day but alas~ I am but a poor college student -n- Speaking of! I turned twenty between this and the last update, so like I was an adult before but now I'm, like, an adult adult. Thanks for continuing to read my stories!!! If you just can't get enough of me and my w o n d e r f u l personality, follow me on tumblr @presidentdragon and @presidentdragon-art, or on twitter @prezdragon !!!


End file.
